We have started a double blind randomized study in patients with Herpes Zoster employing rIn.rCn in half and placebo in the other half of the patients. Preparation of the "drug" is by the Pharmacy. We have treated 22 patients to date in this study and at the present time the difference in clinical outcome is not significant. In addition, interferon evaluation as described in the protocol is underway. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Shah, N., Freeman, A., Friedman, M., Stutzman, L., Gaeta, J., Rao, A., Sinks, L.F. Hodgkin's Disease in Children. Med. Ped. Onc. 2:87-98, 1976. Higby, D., Freeman, A.I., Henderson, E.S., Sinks, L.F., Cohen, E. Granulocyte Transfusions in Children using Filter-Collected Cells. Cancer 38(#):1407-1413, 1976.